In general, aluminum alloys feature high shape flexibility, high dimensional accuracy, high productivity and the capability of being formed into a small thickness and enabling a one-piece part design and thus have recently been put to a wide range of uses such as automotive parts, e.g., body flame parts, door inner parts, suspension parts etc. For the uses of aluminum alloys in automotive parts, it is proposed to add a eutectic modifying element such as Sr or Sb to the aluminum alloy in order to modify the eutectic Si structure of the aluminum alloy and thereby improve the mechanical properties of the aluminum alloy.